


Bare your heart, I'll bare my soul

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I am not what happened to me, I am who I choose to become."- Carl Jung[I will re - write this eventually my goal is to improve my writing skills and satisfyingly write about the billions of ideas in my head]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit/Graphic depictions of rape/sexual assault of a minor. It is going to get worse before it gets better.
> 
>  
> 
> Read at your own risk

Peter kisses his sugar sweet strawberry lips and he hums in amusement. He purrs when hands slide up his hips. He's never felt so loved, he's never felt so comfortable in his own skin before. He moans into the kiss and allows his tongue to force its way into his mouth. He's slowly being undressed, he's being pampered carefully and he feels like a prince. He grinds down onto Peter and he gasps. 

"A-am I doing good?" He wants to impress him. 

He's breathless. He chuckles and forces Peter back up and kisses him again. He's holding him tightly, so tightly Peter can bearly breathe. His chest is unbound and is flushed, pressed against his chest. He can't breathe. He roughly grinds down on him again. He doesn't like this game anymore. He swallows thickly and his heart is pounding in his chest. It's painful. 

"You like that Einstein?" He growls, his smile is wolf like. His fingers wrap around his wrist, tightly. They're pushed above his head pinning him down. The grip hurts so much. He chuckles nervously. 

"S-Skip th-this was fun. But really, I-I have to go home now." He tries getting back up but Skip uses his body to force him back down. He panics and starts struggling against his bruising grip and body weight. He shakes his head. 

NO! NO! NO! He doesn't want this!

"P-Please Skip!" He cries. "I don't like this game anymore!"

Skip leans back and Peter almost sighed in relief, until Skip speaks up. 

"Don't act like you don't want this Paige." He snarls and Peter's eyes widen and well with tears. Skip doesn't stop there. "You wouldn't be so wet for me if you didn't want this." It's only then does Peter realize Skip's hand is in his pants. 

There are fingers in his vagina. 

Skip harshly thrust them and Peter cries out in pain. He bites his lips, he squeezes his eyes shut and puffs his flush red cheeks in embarrassment. He clenched his jaw trying to stifle a moan. 

He hates his body, he hates how his body is betraying him. 

"Feel how wet you are Einstein. God you're so beautiful baby. I'll take care of that tight little pussy of yours, don't you worry."

Peter wants to throw up. 

Skip works quickly and Peter is trapped under him. Powerless and helplessly alone. Skip lines himself up and pushes his penis into Peter's vagina. He cries again, it hurts so much. "I-It hurts! S-SKIP! Ple-Please s-a-STOP!" He's pleading for mercy and when none is shown he starts to struggle. 

Skip pauses abruptly. He grabs Peter's jaw harshly, holding his head in place. The grip is just as painful as the one on his wrist. He's going to bruise. "Stop moving." He growls, "It will hurt more if you struggle." Peter stills himself and Skip starts his unforgiving pace again. 

He keeps whispering in his ear that 'it will hurt more if you struggle'. He whispers that to Peter again and again. It's said over and over like a prayer so it must be true. Peter quietly cries and whimpers as Skip hurts him. Over and over again. 

 

He thinks about how he met him. He thinks about how he let him in so easily, because he was so desperate for love and friendship. He thinks about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He thinks about why he loved him. He thinks about this, and he cries harder.

Through the haze of skin on skin and sobs, Peter hears him moan out, "I'm close."

Peter freaks out, and he struggles harder than he had before, he cries out. He starts to scream, shaking his head no, no, no over and over. "NO! NO!" He sobs, "Please! Don't come insider me!" Skip forces his penis so far into him Peter shrieked. Skip covered his mouth. 

He moans 'Paige' as he finishes inside of him. He's staring deep into Peter's soul and he is paralyzed with fear. 

"See Einstein? That wasn't so bad. That game was fun." Peter knows deep down he knows it's not a game, but out of fear that Skip will hurt him again, he nods.

Peter stares at him, his hand still covers his mouth. Soft doe eyes have sad tears in them and he let's them trickle down his red, bruised cheeks. He feels humiliated. "I told you, you'd have fun." He pulls out and Peter cringes at the feeling. Skip goes to his room to get cleaned up and redressed. It takes Peter a few minutes to pick himself up off the filthy ruined couch. He covers his mouth to a muffle a sob as he feels Skip's semen and his blood seep out of his abused vagina and dribble down his thighs.

He feels violated. 

He wanted it. His body wouldn't have reacted that way if he didnt. He wouldn't have been so wet if he didn't want it. He wouldn't have moaned like a filthy whore. He should have screamed louder. Fight a lot harder. But no. He gave up, not only his virginity, he gave up on himself. He feels sick to his stomach. 

He grabs his slightly torn clothes and binder. He wants to puke. The heavy stench of sex in the air makes him want to puke.

He grabs a towel and shakingly cleans up his sore private part. His sobs turn into quiet sniffles. He struggles to put his pants back on. His legs and hips hurt badly. Skip comes back and helps him and Peter just wants to be as far as he possibly can from him. He wants to leave. He doesn't want to be left alone with Skip ever again. 

"Don't tell anyone Paige." He whispers coldly in his ear. "You're a girl. They'll be mad at you if they found out. You're a little whore. You're my little whore." And Skip sends him on his way without a second thought.

Peter sobs and he has never wanted to die so badly in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter gets home that night he spends the rest of the night in his room. He doesn't leave his room for the rest of the week and when he does its only for small portions of food and water. He tries to take five cold showers the first night but when that fails to wash away the filth he feels and make him clean again, he turns to burning, skin scorching hot water. He scrubs his body. He scrubs his body so hard the skin breaks and starts to bleed. He spends every night crying into his pillows that are too soft and welcoming for his liking. 

He starts wearing heavy, baggy, and long clothing despite it being in the middle of the summer. He wears sweatpants and baggy sweaters and hoodies. He tries to look as unattractive as possible. He doesn't want to let another man think he's ripe for the taking. He ignores the rumble of his stomach begging for nourishment until it becomes to painful for him to bare. But he doesn't want to eat, he can't. He wants to puke his guts out. He craves sleep but every time he closes his eyes he sees Skip Westcott's icy blue eyes that hold no remorse or regret and Peter is trapped under him entranced by his cruel stare. Peter is suffocating and choking on air and he can't breathe as Skip hurts him in his dreams. Each time worst than the last so Peter starts to avoid sleep.

He feels dirty.

He is dirty.

He's a dirty little whore who was asking for it. He's a slut. Another rush of nausea floods his senses but this time he can actually feel bile rising in his throat. He sits up quickly in one fluid motion and ignores the dizziness he suddenly feels. His vision is blurring in and out of focus and heat blossoms through his body and it burns his from the inside and out.

Everything goes black.

\----

Wade knows. He figures it out rather quickly. Right off the bat in fact, within the first couple of days or so. He picks up on it so quickly it makes him sick. Everyone around him is so oblivious that it makes him sick. The way Peter starts wearing less revealing and more baggier and bumish clothing. How Tony complains that the compound's water bill has gone up significantly. (not that the billionaire really gives a shit about money) How little Peter eats and how often he stays put in his room. They are so oblivious and Wade just wants to scream and scream and tell them how fucking stupid they all are.

Does no one ever check up on him?

Does no one see how he is hurting? 

Does no one even care about him?

So whenever Peter does come out of his little fortress of solitude Wade just stares and it makes the hair on Peter's arms and neck stand up because his senses are screaming danger and it makes his skin crawl.

Wade snaps out of his deep thinking what Friday's alarms blare and her voice fills the room and his ears.

"Mr. Parker has fallen in his room, he was unconscious for exactly 4.5 seconds and is vomiting." 

Wade and Vanessa are the first in the room to react and get up. They rush to Peter's room in panic.

Wade kicks the door open and it slams against the wall. He is greeted by the sight of Peter choking on his own vomit.

Vanessa acts fast, she turns Peter on his side saving him from choking on his puke any further. Vomit pours from his mouth and Wade feels a rush of vomit build in his throat at the sight but he swallows it. Vanessa shushes Peter as he sobs and she rubs smooth circles into his lower back. The sobbing of the child seemed to have broken the trance Wade was in and he moves towards the two. He picks Peter up slowly being careful not to hurt Peter or cause another rush of dizziness for him.

"Friday is Dr. Green Bean at the med bay?"

"Dr. Banner has set up in the medical quarters and is ready to apply medical care per Mr. Stark's demands." The AI answers.

Tony and Pepper rush down the hall to Peter's room and arrive within seconds. They stand at the door frame of Peter's door. The couple take a sharp in take of breath.

"Is he-okay?" Tony gulps seeming to have the wind knocked out of him.

"He's breathing." Wade answers slowly standing up with Peter limp in his arms. "He's conscious to."

Tony and Pepper move out of the way as Wade walks out and rushes Peter to the medical bay.

Peter feels trapped again. He doesn't feel safe. He's in strong arms and he is so small and helpless to do anything. He starts wailing like a child. He is a child. He's just a scared and lonely child. His head hurts so much and the lights are too bright for his eyes even though his eyes are squeezed shut. 

"Sh...sh I know Pete I know. You're safe now shh." Wade coos and mumbles into Peter's hair.

Safe. He's safe. Wade wouldn't hurt him.

He's not trapped under Skip Westcott. He's not alone. There are no hands holding him down. He's not being smothered. Skip isn't hurting him.

He slowly opens his eyes. Stray tears fall down his red covered and vomit stained cheeks. He hiccups and mumbles something incoherent Wade doesn't understand. He realizes that he's in the medical bay.

Bruce is smiling softly at him when Wade lowers him on to the hospital bed. Bruce hands Peter a small glass of water and Peter thanks him. He sips the water carefully to not disturb his stomach again and cause him to throw up.

Tony, Pepper and Vanessa all rush into the room at the same time. Vanessa approaches his left and stands next to Wade who instinctively wraps his arm around her waist but never takes his eyes off Peter. 

"Friday read Peter's vitals for me." Bruce speaks up breaking the awkward silence. He's taking notes on a clipboard. 

Friday lists off his vitals and everyone is happy to know he's healthy because his vitals are normal. Pepper sighs out with a smile. "Hopefully whatever you have Peter will blow over quickly." Her smile is immediately replace when Friday speaks up again.

"Mr. Parker's vitals and symptoms are showing early stages of pregnancy."

The glass in Peter's hands shatter and everyone but Wade flinches at the loud noise and action. The room is silent tension choking everyone and Peter's hand is pulsing with pain he can feel blood and the glass stuck in his hand but he can't seem to care at the moment. His mind is screaming danger. He needs to leave. 

Danger. Danger. Danger.

He acts fast trying to get up but Wade is faster and holds him down against the hospital bed. Peter is terrified. Wade is going to hurt him. Wade knows he's a dirty little whore.

Dirty. Dirty. Dirty.

He struggles and sobs as he tries to break free from Wade's hold.

"Pl-please! STOP!" He sobs out but he's the one who gives up the fight. Just like he gave up with Skip he thinks bitterly. He hangs his head and goes limp in Wade's still tight and strong hold. Wade sighs heavily. Peter's sobs have been reduced to sniffles and everyone stays silent. 

"Give me a name." Wade breaks the short silence between the two and Peter looks up at him confused. "Give me his name." Peter's eyes widen and that's really all the conformation Wade needs.

Peter's meek voice speaks up "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

Wade slams his hand against Peter's hospital bed frame boxing him in. Peter physically recoils at that.

"Your rapist." He snarls. Peter's eyes widen and well up with tears again and he sobs. Tony's eyes widen along with everyone else in the room.

"Tell me his name Peter or I will go door to door and put a bullet into every man I see." And Peter knows Wade will do just that it's not an empty threat and that makes Peter sob harder.

Wade yanks Peter's wrist and he shrieks and starts to hit Wade's hand and trying and failing to pull his wrist free from Wade.

"LET ME GO!" He screams and everyone around Peter and Wade is helpless to do anything. Wade slaps Peter. He slaps him so hard even Tony flinches.

"GIVE ME HIS NAME PETER! I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!"

In the midst of his vulnerability Peter sobs out his name and Wade lets go of his wrist storming off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa takes care of Peter.

Once Wade is long gone Vanessa is quick to react and deal with the aftermath of the one sided argument between Wade and Peter, maturely thank God. For Peter's sake at the very least. She helps him off of the hospital bed and he doesn't protest or stop her his will being too weak after everything that has happened in the past hour. His soft cries and whimpers fill the halls as he follows Vanessa out of the medical quarters leaving a stunned Tony, Pepper, and Bruce behind. 

Vanessa takes Peter to her and Wade's shared bed-room. She goes straight for the bathroom. Peter is hesitant at first but gives in and sits himself on the toilet as Vanessa starts a bubble bath for him.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbles and Vanessa smiles softly, sadly. "Honey it wasn't your fault, come on let's get you cleaned up." Peter cringes slightly. He can't just be simply "cleaned up" he's dirty. He won't ever be clean again, ever. Steven 'Skip' Westcott has tainted his skin, mind, heart, and soul. 

Skip has tainted him.

"Peter...you can't get in the bath with your clothing on."

He shakes his head 'no', his body trembles and wracks. "Please Vanessa. Can I keep them on? Just this once? Please..." He begs and looks up at Vanessa with big sad doe eyes pleading and Vanessa's heart clenches in hurt to deny him.

"Peter you and your clothes are covered in vomit, I'm sorry honey, I really am. How about this: I step out of the bathroom and wait while you undress and get into the bath. I'll come back in to help you get cleaned up. Okay?" She bargens.

Peter sighs defeated and nods meekly. "Okay." He whispers voice scratchy and horse.

She runs a soft hand through his hair then steps put of the bathroom.

Peter cringes when he takes off his shirt exposing his unbound chest for supernatural eyes to see. He avoids looking in the mirror. If he does look he'll break and cry, the last thing he needs is Vanessa running in panicked only to find him crying pathetically and seeing him naked. He throws his shirt to the floor bitterly. 

He gulps hard when his hands go to the waist line of his pants. He squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away in case he vomits and his pants and boxer briefs fall to the floor.

He bites on his fingers hard to muffle a teary whimper. 

He steps into the bath water and slowly sits down with his back facing the door. "Okay." He says out loud as a signal for Vanessa to come in. He hears the doorknob turn then click open. He pulls his knees up to his chest in an attempt to hide his aching breast. He doesn't realize he's shaking.

"It's okay Peter, it's just me sweetheart." Vanessa's angelic voice is so pure, so full of love and empathy. He cries in relief to find its not a man seeing him this vulnerable. She hugs him from behind wrapping her arms around him in a tight comforting embrace and she starts whispering words of comfort and reassurance into his ears.

He calms down after a few minutes. He let's Vanessa pour water over his curly hair and sighs in pleasure. She lathers his hair up with a soft, rich smelling shampoo and hums a little tune while doing so.

'This is too good to be true.' He thinks to himself. 

"He said you guys would be made at me." He begins and when he is given silence he assumes she wants him to continue. "He said you guys would be mad at me be-because I'm a girl. He said I-I wanted it and that I was his whore." He whimpers, tears slipping down his soft flushed cheeks while his body shakes weakly.

Vanessa sighs and then she speaks up. "We are mad Peter." She starts and Peter cringes at that but wills himself to listen. Maybe he was the one at fault. "We're made Peter, because you didn't feel safe enough to tell us this. We're mad at Steven, furious at him. You're not a girl or a whore. Steven found a special sensitive part of you and he took advantage of that. What happened to you was not your fault. Steven is to blame. I love you Peter, me and Wade aren't mad at you nor is Tony or Pepper or Bruce. But you have to understand that this is serious you're pregnant but this could have been worse. You could have had an STD. " She rinses his hair with warm welcoming water.

"We'll talk more in the morning honey, come on hun you can sleep with me tonight." She's not asking either so Peter just nods and does what he told. 

\-----------

Wade comes back to the compound covered in blood and he still looks pretty pissed but the rage that flowed through his veins the adrenaline that was pumping into his heart quickly slips and fades from his body when he sees Peter sleeping soundly arms weakly wrapped around Vanessa. Wade tears off his mask not saying anything and his suit follows in favor of the floor.

Vanessa speaks up when Wade stalks over to his dresser and fishes out pajamas getting redressed. 

"Peter thought we would be mad at him..." Wade snorts humorlessly at that. Vanessa glares hard at her husband. "That bastard said we'd be mad at him because 'he is a girl'" And Wade snarls at that.

"And you didn't help the situation by snapping at him." Vanessa snarls with just as much venom and bite. 

Wade eyes her for a moment before sighing. She was right. He didn't help easy Peter's anxieties about the situation. "I know..." He mutters, looking to the sleeping figure on his bed.

"I'm sorry." He starts but Vanessa isn't having it.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." She turns on the bed facing Peter and wraps her arms around the sleeping boy and drifts off to sleep leaving Wade alone to his own thoughts.

{Asshole.}

[Oooooh you fucked up!!!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {White box.}  
> [Yellow box.]


End file.
